Dead Last
by houndour228
Summary: Nick gets possesed by a demon because of Wayne's new invention. After that problem is solved, the family is transported into a cemetery where they all have to help four ghosts to move on.


Dead Last  
  
written by Rafael Rivera  
  
Chapter 1: Daddy's new invention  
  
On January 15, 2002 an exhausted day of school, Nick finds himself hearing a song of an unknown woman singer on the radio. He didnt know who that was tuntil Joel told him it was Madonna. Nick became a fan immediatly. When he got home, he quickly connected to the internet and began to look information about her. He bought two of her albums: Ray of light and Music. His mom, Diane, said that she was a very nice singer. Amy likes her too, in fact, she used to have her 1995 album, "Something to remember", that was until Quark took the disc and broke it. Nick was sad because he would like to hear her old songs, but it was really hard for him to find her 80's albums in today's music stores. Wayne saw what was happening, and he invented The Szalinski Music Finder. Wayne wanted to give Nick his new invention as a present for such good grades, Nick had in the past semester. Nick opened his father's present, and he jumped joyfully. That same day he began to look for Madonna's old songs. An record them into a recordable CD.  
  
But there was a serial problem about The Szalinski Music Finder. The letters were not the real letter as they apperar. When he put down on the invetion, the name of Madonna to search for her songs, he was actually writing Marilyn Manson. But since he didnt notice, he was delighted on hearing such good songs, like "True Blue", "La isla bonita", and "Like a prayer". Two weeks after he began to feel strange. He had no longer the nerdy look. He changed a lot. He puted on himself three tatoos. One in his arm, the other one in his leg and the third one in his chest. Also he had an earring on his nose.  
  
Diane and Wayne saw him like that in school, they screamed like Courtney Cox in the movie Scream 3. Amy was like: " Who's that?, Cool, WHAT????? Th... THAT'S NICK!, Right?"  
  
Chapter 2: The effects  
  
Amy went forward to Nick and she told him to take off everything that he had on. He said "May all be well with mankind. May the leaders of the earth in every way, protect the earth by keeping to the right path". In reality he was saying: "Im going to take you to hell with me, and if you dont step back Im gonna rip your heart and eat it". Amy stared at him. She was for some reason scared. She ran away and she saw her parents coming. She told them how Nick was acting. Wayne, Amy and Diane ran to him and they grab him strongly by the arms and legs. When they got home Wayne was trying to figure out what happened to his son. But he couldnt. Wayne worked really late, in Jentech. His boss, Mr. Jennings was talking about today's music and how he loved hard-rock music. And that he used to download music from the internet. Marilyn Manson was one of his predilected singers. Wayne reacted really quickly about Marilyn Manson. He then, think about the day when Amy's friend came into the house and put that man's music. And Amy's friend became kinda strange too, just like his son was.  
  
  
  
Nick didn't go to school for three days. Everyday he was turning more bad, his eyes were turning red. Diane prepare him some food, but since he was tied, Diane had to give him the food in his mouth. When he began to chew the food, he opened his mouth and spit the food into his mother's face. She was like "What's wrong with you, Nick!!!" And he said "Screw you mother". Amy was in her bedroom very worried about his brother. She was also very boring, and she took the invention, and began to look for Christina Aguilera's new song "Lady marmalade". But again, since the invention was damaged, she was actually looking for chritian music. She was listening to Jaci Velasquez. The next morning she was acting strange too. She was like very nice with coackroaches even though she hated them. She was like: "Dad dont kill them, they are part of us". She began to sing Christina's song "Come on over" but she was actually singing "He's my savior".  
  
She headed to the laboratory, where Nick was, and he began to scream. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE, YOU BASTARD." Said Nick with a grumpy voice. Wayne heard that. And he realized what was maybe happening. "He's possesed, Amy too".  
  
Chapter 3: The possible cure  
  
He ran to look for his invention and he threw it through the window. He was very worried because he saw that his son was getting old. He had an idea, he told Diane "Go and fine Madonna's song "The Beast Within" in wherever music store. Diane was like "For what?" Wayne told her:  
  
"Go quiclky before it's too late" Diane was crying and Amy was like very scared of his doomed brother. 30 minutes later Diane arrived. Wayne played Madonna's song.  
  
Nick "What's happening to me, Ahhh". He began to roar and Amy felt something calling her, it was actually the song. The beast within is a song from the Apocalype (Bible). So it was a very spiritual song. In the middle of the song, Nick pee his pants.  
  
  
  
Amy was changing. She were transforming into an angel. That's when Nick made the biggest roar he could ever made and the spirit that possesed him stand in front of Amy and it take off the angel that was inside oh her. Amy and Nick went back to normal. The entire family hugged. But then, the two spirits began to fight. The song finished at least. The angel dissapear and the evil spirit turned into a stone. Diane was so mad that she took a big hammer and squashed the stone into bizillion pieces.  
  
Chapter 4: Rupaul  
  
They thought it was finally over. But few minutes later the sky turned yellow. Then they were in a cemetery. They saw lots of ghosts and they were asking for their help. The boss of the ghosts in the cemetery told the family that if they help them they will be released of all those spirit and magical things that were hapenning. Each member of the family were given a mission. But it was late and they were tired, so they ask to get back home and return tomorrow. The boss said: "Ok". He also said: " My name is Rupaul". Wayne said: "Im Wayne and this is my wife Diane, and my two kids, Amy and Nick". Rupaul sais"Nice to meet you, see ya tomorrow". The family waved good-bye. And they got home. They went to sleep.  
  
The next morning they took breakfast and Nick was asking: "How do we get into the cemetery again?"  
  
In that moment the lights went off. The sky turned yellow again, and they appear in the cemetery again. It was time to work. Rupaul appear in front of Amy and she screamed very loud. It was 8:00 am. Rupaul ordered the family to sit. This is exactly what he told them:  
  
"Like I told you my name is Rupaul, and I died because my my ex-wife shot me in the back with a gun, cause she thought I was gay. Now I am, but anyways, you were brought here because we saw what happened to your kids. It was really amazing the way you dispossesed your son. That means you are very strong and brave, you could be the person we've been looking for over 121 years. Of course you could not do the job alone, that's why the entire family were brought here. Each one of you will have a different thing to do. Ghosts are here because they wanted to do something while they were alived and they could'nt. Dont worry you wont have to help all this ghosts. 'Cause you know there are 210 ghost here maybe more, so this are the ghosts your are going to help. They dont know that you can see them, cause they are inside the cemetery, we are outside if you didnt notice.These are the intructions, Amy you ..."  
  
Amy: "WHAT??, you want me to dig up a the body of that man and buried where he's wife is buried, you are crazy".  
  
Rupaul: "Well that's your job young lady, you do it or you wont go back to your house. Besides it's not that difficult, his wife is only 13 bodies away from where his body is. Diane, you have to find a ring for a man that died before he could ask  
  
her partner to marry him. Now that wont be too easy, because she is kinda old, she's 89 years now and she cant hear really well, and she may think you are more crazy than she is."  
  
Diane: "Oh, that is so cute, how can I find this woman?"  
  
Rupaul: "She lives in Massachussets, in the 2nd street of the Calborn County. House #12. By the way now that you two have the instruction you better get going."  
  
Chapter 5: The assignments  
  
Amy and Diane began their work. Amy was so angry and she was beginning to feel dirty. Diane went to that young man and ask him what happened to him. The young man said: "Oh my God, you can see me, my name is Pierre, I need your help." Diane told him: "Yes I think I know what is it. How you died?" Pierre explain that he fell into a well, and he drowend".  
  
  
  
While Pierre explained everything, Rupaul was explaining to Wayne what he had to do.Wayne was the only one with the most easiest job. He only needed to kiss an old lady and tell her how beautiful she was. This woman was named Betsy. She died lonely. She waited so much to find her love. But that love never came. So she stay in Earth looking for that love. Wayne thought: "This wont be hard". So he headed to where Betsy was. She was 102 years old. That was actually the difficult part. Imagine kissing a woman who's 102 years and she has death skin, BLEH!! Diane was there and she was like: "Good luck darling". And she got in the van and headed to Massachussets, that by the way it wasnt that far. Only two hours to get there. But Diane wanted to do it. They got in the van and took off.  
  
Amy finally had the grave opened. But what she didnt notice was the name that the stone had on. After putting the man on the grave she notice the name on the stone. It said Mike McKenney. It wasnt the man's wife's grave. It was a man's. Amy thought: "Were there gays in 1910?" Amy was so angry. She got the wrong grave. So she asked Rupaul if Nick could help her out. Rupaul said: "Why what happened?" Amy explained. Rupaul said: "Well you all are supossed to have a job. But it was actually my fault. It's just that I dont know how to count very well. Let's see. His wife's name is Mariah. Nick could you count for me?  
  
Nick: "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22 and 23. Says here Mariah Perez. What? It is a big difference from 13 to 23. After I finished helping Amy I will teach you how to count,ok?  
  
Rupaul: "Ok thanks."  
  
Nick and Amy returned the body to its grave. And began to dig in the 23rd grave. Wayne was a having a bad time, since when he did everything he was supposed to do, the spirit of Betsy didnt go. She wanted something, that she never had before. She wanted a gold necklece. The old woman didnt stop kissing him. Wayne yell at Amy and told her to give him her necklece. Amy was asking why. Wayne told her: "Dont worry I'll get you one later". Amy threw the necklece to him. Betsy puted on and she began to fade. Wayne was fading too. One moment he was in the cemetery and in the other he was at home. Wayne's job was finally over.  
  
One our later: Amy and Nick were teaching Rupaul to count since they finished their job. Diane arrived to Massachussets. Pierre told her: "Let's go into that jewerly store, and buy the ring from there. They bought it and headed to the old lady's house. Her name was Carol. Diane knocked the door. An old lady appear in front of her. It was Carol. Pierre was so happy to see her. Diane tried to explain everything to the old lady. But she did not believe her. Pierre began to tell Diane the things that Carol and Pierre did when she was young. Carol was so surprised because those thing that Diane told her were all true. She took the ring and hugged Diane. Both of them began to cry. Carol said: Thank you sweetheart".  
  
Diane lookes back and Pierre was no longer there. Diane got in the van. And she also began to fade. She was home. But Nick and Amy were not.  
  
  
  
They were at the graveyard. Teaching Rupaul how to count. Rupaul told them:  
  
"Oh it's ok. Thank you both. You need to get home now. Yur parents finished their job and they are home already." Amy and Nick smiled at each other and they said goodbye to Rapaul.  
  
Chapter 6: Pizza delivery  
  
They began to fade. They were at home finally. The Szalinski family hugged very hard and they kissed each other. They were very proud of themselves. But they were also hungry and tired. It was 2:00 pm. They ordered pizza. And sit down to watch VH1.  
  
Amy: "Hey Madonna's Behind the Music, Nick I think you'll want to see that."  
  
Nick: "Um, no thanks I rather watch Charmed. Today is the special presentation."  
  
Diane: "What special?"  
  
Nick: "Today at 2:30pm, they will air the episode Coyote Piper."  
  
Wayne: "I... I, think we rather watch Madonna's Behind the Music, after all she wasn't the problem for the thing that happened yesterday. You see the Szalinski Music Finder was damaged. The letters were typed incorretly. So I think that you typed the name of a bad singer, like Marylin Manson for instance. And that's how you got possesed. But dont worry it is finally over and we are all ok."  
  
The pizza came. Diane got the door and pay the pizza to the guy.  
  
When she opened the box, there was a note inside and $11.00 dollars.  
  
The note said: " Thanks for your help, here is the money of the pizza, this one's one me. Att. Rupaul". They all smiled at each other and took a piece of pizza. But wait, Quark wanted a piece too.  
  
THE END 


End file.
